Atlas
Atlas is an alchemy formula. It is taught by a Rogue in Nobilia, found behind a stack of crates in the inn. The Rogue gives the player the formula and also sells the Atlas Amulets needed to cast it. Usage Atlas levels scale well, and at higher levels the strength boost is very impressive. It also lasts a long time with each casting, 90 seconds, longer than any other status buff formula. The major problem with Atlas is that its ingredients are rare. Atlas Amulets can only be purchased from the Rogue that gives the player the formula, and he only sells up to three at once. Further, Atlas Amulets are almost never found in containers, and are even rarer than Call Beads. This makes Atlas very difficult to level up, and the player will usually never have any more than three uses of it before they run out of Atlas Amulets. At most, the player will be able to have five Atlas Amulets at a time, by buying three and then finding one more each in Ivor Tower and Ebon Keep. Training Atlas Getting Atlas to level 9 is the most tedious formula to level up (not taking into account Call Up, which is the only formula that cannot be leveled up to 9). The fastest way to do this is by buying Ash from Tinker Tinderbox, which will require you to move from Nobilia to Ebon Keep Castle. Then buying one Atlas Amulet at a time from the Rogue in the Nobilia Marketplace Inn, for 100 Jewels. The player will need to cast the formula 489 times, costing 48,900 Jewels for the Atlas Amulets and also requiring 489 Ash. The slightly more expensive and fastest method is by buying Ash from Tinker for 12 Gold Coins each, totalling 5,868 Gold Coins (or 11,736 Jewels). This is slower if the player still has to farm all the Gold Coins (as farming this Currency is only about half as much as farming Jewels). Total cost: 60,636 Jewels. This is the recommend approach, as the small difference of Currency can be farmed quickly. The less expensive but slower method is to buy Ash from Blimp. Two Amulet of Annihilation will be needed to provide a ride back and forth to him, in the Desert of Doom. A total of 5 trips will be needed, requiring 10 Amulets of Annihilation, each costing 7 Rice (if acquired by the cheaper method). 70 Rice is needed, costing 210 Jewels as 1 bag costs 3 Jewels. The Ash will cost 12 Jewels each totalling 5,868 Jewels. Total cost: 54,768 Jewels. Note that when the player buys an Amulet for 15 bags of Rice, the game will only deduct 7. This is likely an oversight, but it makes buying Amulets even cheaper. Ingredients Atlas requires 1 parts Atlas Amulet and 1 parts Ash for each casting. Lowest prices per region for each casting: Glitches The Atlas formula can be used to trigger a glitch where the Attack stat lowers below 0 and overflows to 65,536. To do this, level Atlas up until the Attack increase it gives is greater than the base Attack value, than save and reload the game. Atlas will no longer be in effect, but after time it will "wear off", lowering the Attack stat by the value of its boost - the Attack stat will roll over 0 to 65,536. Etymology In Greek Mythology, Atlas is the name of a Titan who was condemned to hold up the celestial heavens for all eternity. Trivia *In The Secret of Evermore Official Player's Guide, Atlas is incorrectly shown as being a Dark alchemy formula instead of Light. Category:Alchemy